Whispers Of The Past
by Raquel Williams
Summary: Do we remember people when they're gone? Or do they fade away into the background of our memories, lost forever? Please R&R, rated just in case.


Cassandra Archer struggled to pull herself to her feet. She gazed around to see different coloured spells fly in every direction and people, falling to the ground like trees in a wild storm. The tense and frightening atmosphere enveloped her; Cassandra closed her eyes and thought of happier days as tears welled up in her eyes.

She was sitting by the side of the peaceful Hogwarts Lake, skipping rocks with her best friends Lily Evans and Emmeline Vance, smiles gracing their happy faces. Her life had changed so much since that warm summer's day; the bright spark of happiness in her eyes had turned into an empty void, a dull reflection of the horrors of the war she had experienced. She used to see the best in people, but that all changed when the war broke out. Now all she saw before her was the hopeless path that so many people had already traveled.

She was engaged to Benjy Fenwick, who always seemed to make her feel better despite the tragedies facing their generation. They were so happy together... until he was found in pieces. What they did find of him was cremated. Benjy's father had been a muggle sailor that had died at sea; her Benny always asked that if he were to die, that she take him to sea after cremation, to be with his family. So it was. His body was scattered across the sea, to be washed away in the raging tides and never be seen again. From that moment on, when she let go of his ashes, she had felt so eerily alone… if she survived this battle was there anything for her to look forward to but more pain?

Her family was gone, obliterated by the enemy without a second thought. Her friends seemed to be the only ones left, most of which had gone into hiding and it was doubtful they would see her again. Lily, James and their son were in hiding; no-one was allowed to know where they were, only Sirius Black, their Secret Keeper. It killed her that she would never get a chance to say goodbye to them. What were the odds of all of them surviving the war, let alone her surviving this night?

Sirius, too had been affected by the absence of his friends. Over the past year he had changed a lot. His face was once full of laughter, now it was filled with sorrow and steely determination. It was like he knew something the others didn't; he knew that Voldemort's downfall would come at a terrible price. Would it ever truly be over?

The carefree, laughing children that they used to be were gone, replaced by adults with faded memories of better times. So many had been sacrificed for a cause, a cause that they would never see fulfilled. Some died valiantly and would be remembered forever, others seemed to have given up the fight. Like Cassandra, they were the ones that would never be remembered. Cassandra tried to reminisce about her family, her older brother and sister… they were lost both in the physical world and in her memory… would it happen to her too? Like a sapling, strangled by lack of sunlight from the canopy of a forest, she would eventually be forgotten.

She had seen the smartest people she knew erased forever, tossed aside and forgotten. Bright, promising witches and wizards lost their lives in a manner of seconds. One hesitation, one mistake and they were gone. Only the survivors could understand the feeling of never ending unrest, but they would all be gone soon. Like a whisper of the past trying to compete for space in the loud, chaotic future; like this futile battle, a war that would never be won.

As a muffled voice reached her ears over the ensuing misery, she looked up to see mask of a death eater. Cassandra had somehow known from the beginning of this day, that it would be her last… the last thing she saw would be the eyes of the death eaters, so cold, so blank and soulless. They were lost in an abyss that none of them would escape, they would all fade away into a whisper as well. She propped herself up on her elbows, struggling to get up. Cassandra was going to die standing proudly as one last demonstration of hope. She looked into those bitter eyes, not bothering to draw her wand.

"Any last words?" asked the Death Eater with a wicked smile. She glared contemptuously into his eyes, not saying a thing. She knew her words would be lost in the minds of those that were all but doomed. "Goodbye, Blondie." With two simple words and a brilliant flash of green light, Cassandra was on the floor again, one of the many lifeless and forgotten.

Lily and James sat quietly in their living room. While they were in hiding there was little they could do but reflect on their past, no escape. They never expected that war would come, that it would bring betrayal, heartache and pain. Those who were important were hidden away, made to become invisible until such a time as it was safe to come out. So many would never come out into the light again, they would fall into darkness and be swallowed, destined to watch those they loved suffer alone, until they too joined them. Some would survive only to spend their time dwelling on those they had lost, what life would be like if they had not been taken. But they would never know.

News came out of highest betrayal, bringing the death of many, but there was still a spark of hope left. As the years passed, the spark would grow bigger and brighter, finally becoming a flame, engulfing all of the evil in a fire they could not escape.

The Second War would be won and the deaths of those that were lost were justified, the lives of so many were given for the life of one person, the bright flame that would save them all from the darkness.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

So in a world filled with hatred, sadness and despair, love would prevail. Eventually, love would save them all.

* * *

**Disclaimer – **With the exception of Cassandra Archer, the characters are the property of the brilliant J. K. Rowling.

**If you enjoyed the story, please drop me a review!**


End file.
